Marry you!
by Iwannabeamarauder2010
Summary: One shot! Bella wants to Marry Edward but sings it to him instead!


**_Heya! My first one shot! Based on Twilight and Bruno Mars awesome song - Marry you!_**

**_Dislcaimer - Edward : say it!_**

**_Me: No! _**

**_Bella : She'll never say it (in walks bruno mars)_**

**_Bruno mars: Say it! I think I wanna marry you if you do!_**

**_Me: Fine! I DO NOT own Twilight or Bruno Mars! _**

**_

* * *

_**

EPOV

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes as she sat down. I put in the disc she asked me to and her sweet voice filled the room.

"_I just wanted to try something new so I made this track to show you how I feel. I love you Edward!"_

The music filled my ears and I sighed. Me and my family had come here like she asked. Why? Why did she want us to listen to a track?

She turned to face me. My beautiful Bella. She opened her mouth as my eyes widened. She was going to sing.

BPOV

I brought him here so he could listen. Listen and know I wanted to marry him right now! Yes that's right I want to marry Edward Cullen. I needed witnesses. Hence his family being here. I opened m mouth and his eyes widened in sudden realisation.

EPOV

She started to breathe much quicker. Like she was nervous. Is she trying to put across her feelings? Really? This tune was quite catchy and it was only the opening. Alice was humming along in her head. The rest of them were confused. Bella took a step towards me and started to sing. Man her voice was beautiful. **(A/N: Bella's voice will be in italics changed some of the lyrics like girl to boy)**

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh come on boy_

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

_We can go_

_Shots of patron_

_Ah and it's on boy_

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go _

_If you're ready like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Oh I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing_

_Like oh_

_So what you wanna do_

_Let's just run boy_

_If we wake up and we wanna break up_

_That's cool_

_No I won't blame you_

_It was fun boy_

_Don't say no no no no no_

_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_And we'll go go go go go _

_If you're ready like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

She sang this right in front of me? I was shocked! She wanted to marry me! Bella wanted to marry me. My family erupted into applause and shot anxious glances at me.

"Edward? Just say yes I don't think I can live without you. We'll do it properly… As in Alice can organise everything!"

She was letting Alice do this? Why? She looked excited. Just like a child on Christmas! I had always wanted to marry her. I was getting ready to ask her. I wanted to ask her on a day that was special and significant for both of us. The day I first saw her. Today actually. I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and melted. Of course I would say yes who does she take me for? Bella! As always thinking she's done something wrong.

"Of course I'll marry you! You silly oversensitive beautiful girl!" I cried and pulled her into a hug twirling her around. She had really gone to all this trouble just to make sure she had my hand? My hand was hers the first time I laid eyes on her.

BPOV

He's marrying me! Yes! Result! I got what I always wanted. My perfect fiancé. I have just to tell Jake…


End file.
